La poussière sur le chemin
by Conteuse
Summary: La princesse tire sa révérence et Kohza veille.


Je ne sais pas si c'est très _intéressant_, mais voici un petit OS tout juste né, que je vous confie avec délicatesse et qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. J'ai une liste infinie de personnages de One Piece dont j'aimerais faire quelque chose (pour laisser souffler un peu le trio Ace, Luffy et Law, que je surexploite alors qu'ils ne touchent même pas de salaire, les pauvres), et c'est Kohza qui a été tiré au sort pour cette histoire (c'est aussi le moyen de parler de Vivi à travers lui).

Disclaimer : à (G)Oda.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

**La poussière sur le chemin**

.

.

Les vieilles photos lui firent prendre conscience de son âge, du temps qui s'était écoulé - et d'à quel point sa vie avait été _intéressante_.

Intéressante. C'était une manière bien étrange de parler de quelque chose d'aussi grand, de quelque chose qui était censé avoir tant d'importance – une vie humaine, ce n'était pas juste une expérience, un truc intriguant, qui attirait l'attention un instant puis qu'on oubliait. C'était _précieux_.

Mais voilà, intéressante, c'était tout ce qui venait à Kohza, alors qu'il patientait dans l'antichambre du palais des Nefertari. La poussière qu'il ramenait du désert poudrait les tapis à chacun de ses pas. Il se disait qu'il n'avait décidément rien à faire dans un décors pareil. Lui, sa tunique brune et son _chèche_, à peine baissé sur ses épaules, au milieu des moulures et des grandes arabesques sur les murs. Il détonait. Il s'attarda encore un peu sur les photos de famille, sur la petite Vivi qui boudait dans les bras de son père, et sur cette femme au visage marqué et au sourire tendre, qui n'avait de commun avec sa fille non pas son infinie sagesse, mais sa flamboyante chevelure bleue. Comme lui, Vivi était un esprit libre. Si elle avait eu le choix, au _turning-point_ de sa vie, pour sûr que la princesse aurait mis les voiles. Après tout, un petit bout d'elle-même avait parcouru le monde, réalisant ses rêves à sa place. Mais Vivi restait Vivi. Elle aimait la liberté, mais elle aimait son peuple encore plus.

Kohza fit encore un tour de la pièce, qu'il connaissait peu, en fait. Le palais, c'était devenu une seconde maison, sans qu'il ne sache trop comment. Terrain de jeu quand il était enfant, enjeux de pouvoir dans ses heures les plus sombres, puis enfin nid familial, quand il avait repris sa place auprès de son impétueuse princesse.

L'antichambre, petit boudoir qui menait aux appartements de la Reine, en revanche, n'était souvent qu'un lieu de passage. Il ne s'était que très peu attardé sur la pièce. Ce n'était que maintenant, après tant d'années, qu'il remarquait à quel point l'endroit était intime. Plus qu'intime, c'était une sorte de petit musée, entassant tout ce qu'avait pu être l'histoire de la Reine, et donc par extension, la sienne. Il observait avec une curiosité nouvelle, comme s'il ne connaissait pas tous les pans de ses aventures, les indices, çà et là, de ce qui n'avait pas été tout à fait la vie d'une princesse ordinaire. Il y avait un panier de mandarines plein, une robe de danseuse accrochée dans un coin, et une photo dans un cadre tout ce qu'il y avait de plus modeste, posé sur le bord de la fenêtre, d'un petit groupe de personnes agglutiné autour d'un feu de camp dans le désert (et malgré les flammes vigoureuses, les traits des visages restaient vagues, noyés dans l'obscurité).

Les épais voiles qui séparaient la petite pièce de la chambre s'écartèrent, laissant apparaître Igaram. Le très vieil homme avait le dos voûté par les années, et s'abstint de parler, car sa voix s'était tari avec le temps. Il fit signe à Kohza qu'il pouvait entrer.

L'ancien rebelle s'accroupit auprès de Vivi, dont le corps frêle se perdait dans les épaisses couvertures qui la bordaient. Elle lui adressa un sourire profondément joyeux, et il agrippa fermement la main qu'elle lui tendait. Ses cheveux, éparpillés autour de son visage, n'avaient pas perdu de leur splendeur, malgré la bise impitoyable du temps. La vieillesse lui allait effroyablement bien.

Kohza se força à lui rendre son sourire, mais il avait mal au cœur.

« Regarde-moi, Kohza, je ne suis pas devenue faible. »

Elle se tut un instant, déglutissant avec peine.

« Est-ce que ça valait le coup d'en arriver jusque là ? »

S'il avait déposé les armes, le cœur de Kohza restait celui d'un rebelle. Les injustices, ça faisait bouillir son sang de colère. Si Vivi ne regrettait pas de ne pas avoir pris la mer, alors il le faisait pour elle.

Vivi serra plus fort sa main de la sienne.

« Bien sûr. Et tu le sais très bien. »

Elle sourit encore. Kohza savait qu'elle était fière de la vie qu'elle avait eue. C'était juste étrange, de savoir qu'elle s'achevait. Comment mettre un point final à une telle aventure ?

« C'était une belle histoire, affirma la Reine.

— Pourquoi elle n'a pas droit à un épilogue, dans ce cas ? »

Sa voix se fit tremblante.

« Elle n'en a pas besoin. »

Il caressa son front pâle du bout des doigts, jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

« Alors pars devant, je garde tes arrières. »

Elle lui offrit encore un doux sourire, et lui tendit son poing, qu'il frappa du sien.

« Merci, partenaire. »

Par la fenêtre, on eut l'impression que le fracas des vagues résonnait jusqu'au palais.


End file.
